


It Belongs To You

by samoyed_triangle



Category: GOT7, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartache, Heavy Angst, I think it is slightly slice of life, M/M, Melodrama, Minor Character Death, Prague, Romance, RunAwayWithMeOn, Slice of Life, sorry Jinyoung, what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo suffer from a fatal heart disease since at birth, that is in need of a new heart. At the same time and day, Daniel's girlfriend died due to an accident which led to her parents to donate all her organs to the most needed with Seongwoo getting her heart. Daniel wanted to mend his heart break ran away to Prague and there he later meet with Seongwoo. They met again when they bumped into each other at the airport with Seongwoo's heart (which was Niel's dead gf's heart) beats erratically every time he meet him. Slowly they fell in love with each other but also thinking that it might be all fake. Both confused about their feelings for each other that later Seongwoo starts to ignore Daniel and went back to his fiance, Jinyoung.Agreeing to marry him. But at his wedding, Daniel came back to see him for the last time before he left for Prague again. There, Seongwoo ended up collapsing to the floor while he desperately try to chase him. The wedding was cancelled because of him being rushed to the hospital.





	It Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettysmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettysmole/gifts).



> Before you guys would judge me or bashed me, let me just let you guys know that this is based on an old kdrama called Summer Scent. It may looked familiar because it is BASED ON THE DRAMA. So please don't suddenly bash for it.
> 
> I just hope that you guys would enjoy this long and my version (slightly altered) of the drama. I repeat, it's based on the drama. Okay?  
> Now, again Happy Valentine's Day haha.❤❤
> 
> Btw, this is for you unnie.

Seongwoo stares into the monitor machines that beeps next to him. He was admitted to the hospital because of his heart is not beating so well. Since he was small, no, ever since he were born, his heart has a problem. If he’s not careful, his heart could stop whenever a situations that would lead to his demise happens.

They still don’t know what it’s called but just some heart disease that can easily kills him. Seongwoo has been going to the hospital for years since his parents told him about his problem. He never blame them about it because it’s not their fault. He was born that way so he will live with it and if he can, try to heal himself. Maybe getting a heart transplant or something. But a heart surgery was never cheap. They are damn expensive and they need to find him a proper, suitable heart that can go well with his body.

For years, there aren’t many people donated a heart. So he had to struggle by living with his weak heart. Sometimes he did get a mini heart attack and he had to be sent to the hospital immediately. Living with a heart disease was not easy. He can’t do too many activities or be too active with anything. Seongwoo loves being adventurous but his parents never allows him to do all those extreme stuff.

His fiance, Jinyoung was the only person who restrict him from doing whatever things he wanted to do, but he allows him to by doing it discretely and silently. Without anyone else knowing except for him and Jinyoung.

Now, he was hospitalised because of the same reason, mini heart attack. And his parents have taken him to the hospital. They had done an ECG, ECHO, some MRI just to see how his heart goes. And after the finding, the doctor had instructed or suggested for a heart transplant. This time for real. They had start asking around for people to come and do a check up. You know, the usual hospital stuff. Seongwoo didn’t know what to do. He is scared for his life. What if they will never find any heart that is suitable for him. Will this mean that it’s the end of him? Will he never get to see the life that he wanted? Will he never grow old with Jinyoung?

All this questions made him cry. His fiance who had just came for a visit quickly cradles him when he sees Seongwoo crying. His parents try to comfort him as well but nothing works. They talked to the doctor and asked if there is any other solutions to save their son. Nothing helps except to go into a surgery within one week.

*

At the same time as Seongwoo, a few rooms away from him stands a young man with a bouquet of flowers. He dresses in black and dried tear tracks can be seen on his face. Daniel came by quickly after he got a call from his girlfriend’s mother. His girlfriend, Sana got into an accident and she was taken to the hospital a few days back. She had undergone several surgery and currently she is in a coma.

Daniel and Sana has been in love since highschool. They started dating after their senior year ended and they got into the same college. Throughout the course of the years, they’ve dated and Daniel had planned on proposing to her but he never did because he is too scared. And afraid that Sana would reject him. Maybe he should wait a little while longer.

Their parents know about them and they loves them very much. Always teasing them and asking about when are they planning to get married. Sana was a pretty girl and Daniel was a handsome man, so they suits each other so well.

When he got the news of her getting into an accident, he ran out of his office and drive straight to the hospital where she is being admitted. He had cried for the whole day and pleaded for her to wake up and comeback to him. He said he will wait for her no matter what and even whispering his idea of proposing to her.

So you can imagine how devastated and sad he was when he received that call from her mother saying that she had just passed away. Ironically enough, Daniel was wearing a black suit and had a bouquet of flowers because he had thought of proposing to her even though she couldn’t responds to him. They say every coma people can hear you so they can keep talking to them and they’ll listen to you. But that was crushed, crumpled and been thrown into the trash can when her mother said she’d passed away.

All hopes were gone and now there he was, standing by the doorway with a pain and sad devastated expression looking at the Sana’s covered body laying on top of the hospital bed. All the machines have been removed from her. He cried again when Sana’s mother turns to him with tears trailing down her face.

He steps inside slowly approaching the body covered beneath the white sheets. When he lift it up, he mourns harder. The person he loved had left him forever. Leaving him behind before he could say his vows to her and start a life with her. It all ended. His love is gone along with his now dead lover. Cold, pale and looking rather peaceful, laying there on her death bed. He sobs.

*

When they took her body home for her funeral. Daniel didn’t want to stay. Not that he didn’t respect her, it’s just he wasn’t strong enough to looked at her and watch her being buried to the ground. He gave his gratitude and pays his respect to her family and told them he is sorry for not able stay and helped with the funeral, they understand him and just smiles at him. More of a sad smile and told him it’s okay. He just have to leave. He can’t stay in South Korea at the moment. It’s too hard breaking for him because everywhere he go, he would remember Sana and him going out on a date. It’s too much so he have to leave.

And without Daniel’s consent and knowing, Sana’s family had donated her organs to the person who is in need of it. They had learn of a boy that needed a heart. So they had asked the doctor to put a test to her heart and see if it’s compatible with the boy. The result was satisfying and so they gave the heart for the boy to use. As long as it can save him, then it’s fine. It’s better than doing nothing with it.

When Seongwoo learn of someone who had just lost their daughter donated their daughter’s heart to him, he was extremely happy and grateful to them. Although he gave his respect to the girl’s family, he was still glad that he finally found a suitable heart for him to undergo the surgery. Without further ado, he gave his consent for the surgery to happens and wait for the day of his surgery. His fiance was so glad and happy for him. Kissing his temple sweetly as he accompany Seongwoo at the hospital.

The funeral take place few days later and within that day too Seongwoo undergone his heart surgery. Daniel too in that same day took a plane to Prague. It’s more like a runaway sort of flight and not a holiday. Daniel just have to go away and try to find himself again. He needed sometime to cool himself down. Try to get Sana out of his mind while he is there. But not totally forgetting about her since he loves her so very much. How can he pushed her away just like that even though he wanted to. He just can’t, but he can only try to slowly forget her. Slowly pushed her away from him.

As he sigh once he reached the gate to the plane, he took a heavy steps and walk inside to the plane. It’s time for him to leave. He will comeback once he has found himself. Once he’s all well and not that broken-hearted anymore. Maybe, he should also try furthering his studies too. Since he plan on staying in Prague for couple of years, perhaps it’s a good idea to try and get his educations done.

*

Hours later, Seongwoo woke up from his very long hours of sleep. His heart transplant was a success and now he has a new heart beating inside of him. A heart that won’t give him any problem like a simple heart attack. No need to worry about having a mini stroke too. This is what he need the most after so long of living with a heart disease, this time he need this. For his own sake and for everyone’s sake.

Jinyoung and his parents quickly approached him once they saw him waking up. Seongwoo’s father went off to find a doctor. He had to be transferred to ICU just to be monitored even more thoroughly. A one to one monitoring is better than a lot of them monitoring him all at once. His fiancé was the one who requested for him to be transferred there because he wants what’s best for Seongwoo. He will pay for all of it if that’s what it takes to get Seongwoo to have the best treatment. Such a good person Jinyoung is. Very loving to Seongwoo that the latter won’t ask for anything or anyone else to have a family with.

The mask obstructed him from saying anything but he felt a single tear slipping down his eye. He was happy that he survived the transplant and now just needed to rest and recover from it. All thanks to the girl’s heart who he never learn what her name is. Although she had died because what Seongwoo never knew, but he is thankful for her. He prays that she will be all well in a more better place then Earth. Maybe he will asked for his fiancé to help him later and find out who was it from and later after he is all well, he will give them a visit. Maybe to her grave too.

“Hey love. So glad that you’re finally awake.” Jinyoung whispers softly as he leans closed to him. Kissing his temple while his grips on Seongwoo’s hand tightens and loosening. An action that he often made when he feels happy about something. He sat there and accompany him for the rest of the day. The doctor came in to check on his conditions and was happy on his progress. He is recovering but he need to stay at the hospital in maybe a week or more just to be safe. And they didn’t protest about the idea at all. As long as Seongwoo is well and healthy, it’s fine if he need to stay there for as long as he needed to be.

“Youngie...” Seongwoo calls out with a raspy voice. Must be because of the sedation and he felt his throat is dry and throbbing. Not in a painful way just a little bit discomfort with how his throat feels like. Jinyoung leans in some more.

“Yes, babe. What is it.”

Seongwoo tries to clear his throat but he ended up coughing instead. The beeping sound on the monitor beeps even faster after he had cough but soon it slows down after Jinyoung gently rub his palm against Seongwoo’s chest. Careful not to hurt him since he just had a heart transplant done.

“I need you...to find out who...do-donated the heart for m-me. Please?” He weakly says, asking for him to find them. Just their name is fine and that is all that matters. As long as he learned the name of the person who had donated her heart to him and that’s fine. He need to do this. For her.

Jinyoung nods his head. He will do that because he too was grateful for the person who donated her heart. He will pay her some respect once he found out who she is. He will go on behalf of his fiancé too. “I will. Promise, now rest. You need all the rest you can get right now.” He kissed his temple again and slowly strokes Seongwoo’s hair.

Seongwoo nods and slowly drifting back to sleep. And Jinyoung moves away once he is sure that Seongwoo is asleep. Letting his mother to take his place as he bows to his soon mother-in-law. Leaving the unit to find the doctor who might know about the donor’s name. The doctor who had done the transplant for Seongwoo told him that it was from a girl named Lee Sana. She died from an accident and can’t never be saved. So her family decides to donates her organs to the hospital. And they learned of Seongwoo’s dying need for a heart so they gave it to him. Thankfully enough the heart was compatible to Seongwoo.

Jinyoung was sadden for the family of his fiancé donor. The doctor said, the girl herself actually wanted to donate her organs when she died. It was one of her wish since she wanted to help them who needed an organ. After he had learned of about her, he made a call. To his secretary, and asking him go find Lee Sana’s family. He need to thanked them. And pay her some respect later. He thanked the doctor and went back to Seongwoo.

*

A week later, Seongwoo was all well and all his test results, the scans, ECHO and all was good. His heart beats regularly and no more irregular heartbeat. They leave the hospital and when they enters the car, Seongwoo turns to look at his fiancé.

“Have you learned about my donor?”

“Yes, she is Lee Sana. Died due to a car accident and her family donated her organs to the hospital because it was her wish. I  
have found them days ago and have gone to her grave. Her family was really nice and they were really happy that your transplant went well. They did cry though when I asked about their deceased daughter. I didn’t mean too but...” he paused when he felt Seongwoo’s hand squeezing his thigh while he drives. He sighs heavily and continue, “She was lovely. They show me her picture and she is lovely. Pretty even. I gave them my deepest condolences and they say it’s fine. It’s what their daughter wanted. So then I went to her grave and thanking her for saving you.” Jinyoung concluded and took the hand that is rested on his thigh and brought it to his lips. Gently kissing them.

Seongwoo smiles at him, “I am glad too. Can we visit her grave today?”

Jinyoung nods and gave a signal to change lanes. Of course he will let him meet the person who had saved him. They stop by the flower shop and bought a bouquet of white lily. They walked side by side once they reached the graveyard and Jinyoung leads him to Sana’s grave. Seongwoo then suddenly burst into tears when he saw the name engraved to the tombstone. Maybe because the heart that is beating inside of him was hers once, that’s why he felt so sad when he sees the name.

He knelt down and placed the white lily on the grave and prays to her. Jinyoung didn’t say anything and let his fiancé recites his prayers to her as he listens to his soft sobs. They stay there for a couple of minutes until Jinyoung sees the sky is turning darker. They have to go home now. He promised that they will come again soon.

*

Daniel was in peace. Not totally in peace but he felt a little calmer now. Even though it’s only been two months after Sana’s death, but he is getting better. Maybe because college is keeping his mind so packed that he never think much about her. But he do have the memories kept in his phone. All the pictures taken was still in his photo gallery. He can’t never delete them. Once in a while, Daniel will looked into the picture and he would cry to himself. Softly calling out her name but of course she will never comeback to him.

His parents would asked if he is okay there in Prague and he would say that he’s alright. Even though they know that he is lying. But he is trying to be well. It’s working, the only thing is, he still need the time to get over her. So he would keep his mind occupied with his studies and even working part time. And he is in a good mood, he will go out for a walk. Taking in the fresh air of Prague, even admiring the city too. The place was beautiful with all the old style buildings surrounding him.

He would go around the city just by walking because the weather there was always so nice and great for taking a walk. He would bring his camera along and take pictures of all the places he had gone too. Prague Castle was the greatest and prettiest building he had ever seen. It was such a magnificent building. The castle has been turned into a museum so tourist would enjoy the place. He himself would go inside to check it out and took pictures.

There is a history board that tells you about Prague Castle and how was it build and all. History is his favourite topics so learning about the castle was something. He even learned that the castle were recorded in the Guinness Books of Records, placing as the number one largest castles in the world. He was astonished at the history of it. Then he would moved to the Golden Lane where the places takes you to all the historical buildings. There is nothing much to do there but it was a great place. Many people would enjoy admiring the old buildings like he does and taking pictures with it. It brought a smile to his face as he walk down the path.

After a long long day of walking around the city, he decided to go home. He doesn’t have any classes tomorrow so he will surely enjoy his day again, visiting another places

*

Two months turns into a year. Seongwoo is living well after his surgery that had happened a year ago. He still pay Sana a visit once every two weeks. Now he is on his way to Prague for a holiday. His fiancé had wanted to come along but Seongwoo banned him from coming with him because he wanted to enjoy his time all alone. Jinyoung pouts but he never complains. Maybe because this is Seongwoo’s first time taking a flight somewhere. He had never get a chance to go anywhere due to his heart disease before so this is his time. He allows him to enjoy the holiday alone but of course he made Seongwoo promised to tell him once he’s landed there.

Seongwoo promised and kissed him. He board the plane to Prague after that. Excited to finally be able to go one place he has been wanted to go. And also because he finally can take a flight. During his flight, he was obviously so excited that he couldn’t bottle them in. He would expressed them by writing a poem or just writing music lyrics. It’s not that Seongwoo is a lyricist or a poem artist, just that sometimes he likes to write. It’s his way of expressing joy or sadness or anger or sorrow or disappointment and so much more. He sleeps and eat and went to the bathroom since the flight was really long and it’s really tiring.

But it worth it, after he landed. He inhaled the newly, fresh air once he exited the airport. The place was beautiful that his eyes almost popped out of his socket. Everything was so authentic and vintage looking. But he love it. Seongwoo hail a cab and gave the address to where he is staying to the driver. And off his goes with his vacation.

*

His time there was great. He learned a lot of new things and their culture. Sight seeing the city and enjoy their food that he has never tasted before with a lot of excitement. At times when he is just sitting by the bench at one of the park, he would pulls out his notebook and write a poem. Smiling as he did so. And when he closed the book to moved to another locations, while he exited the park, he accidentally bumped into someone.

They both say their sorry but he felt strange when his heart suddenly picking up a pace. It beats so fast to nothing, which is strange to him.

“Sorry...” he apologised to the man when he looked at the man. His breath hitch when he suddenly met with a warm brown eyes and a tall handsome man that stares back at him. Something feels different when he stand there and have a staring contest with the man. It’s like he have met the man before and that leads to his heart to beat even more quicker which he clutched them all of a sudden.

“Um...sorry. Me too.”

Korean? The man speaks Korean too. Before Seongwoo could say anything else, the man left him and walked off. And Seongwoo can only stand there and watched the man silhouette going farther and farther away until he can’t see him anymore. Only then does his heart beats regularly again. What just happened? Why did his heart beat so fast when he looked at the man. It feel so weird.

To Daniel too, he felt weird when he bumped into Seongwoo and shocked to find him so gorgeous and handsome. He has never describe a man to be gorgeous before but the man who he accidentally bumped into is one. Slender, tall and lean. He gulps when those dark brown orbs of his met with his own. His heart erratically beats so fast at the man. He didn’t know what to say and why is his heart beating like crazy.

He say his sorry and turns around to leave because his heart is beating so much. He didn’t know what just happen but something about the man makes him feel so fuzzy inside. A sudden warmth that he have long longing for. It’s like he knows who the man was just by looking at him. But who.

*

It’s time to go back, Daniel thinks. A year is enough for him. He only taken a short term for his studying there and he can now go back. He found himself again and finally ready to go back to Seoul and meet his parents again and maybe visit Sana. Little did he know, he will be sharing the same flight with Seongwoo. It’s been three weeks and Seongwoo finally ended his vacation and he was enjoying them so far.

He informed his fiancé of his flight and even told him the estimated time of his arrival and Jinyoung told him that he’ll be waiting since he misses him so much. Seongwoo says that he misses him too. Wishing that Jinyoung is there so that he could kiss him and hold him.

Hours later after they have landed in Korea, Seongwoo was waiting for his luggage and didn’t noticed a man standing next to him, also waiting for his luggage. He was busy texting Jinyoung that he almost missed his luggage when he saw it through his peripheral vision. He snapped and almost ran to grab it before it disappear again only to accidentally bumped into the man standing next to him which made him to step back and almost falling to the ground.

He closed his eyes and waited for an impact but it never came, so he open his eyes to find that the man had hold on to his wrist, stopping him from falling. They met again, as what Seongwoo think in his head. And even Daniel think the same thing. Seongwoo’s heart beats erratically once again like it did before when he met the man at the park weeks ago.

“Careful.” Said Daniel to Seongwoo as he pulls him up.

“Thank you...ah! My luggage!” Seongwoo snapped when he just remember about his luggage. He turns his head and searched for it and thought that it already went back inside but it didn’t. The luggage was spinning around. He blushed. Maybe because he has never experienced taking a flight that he didn’t even know about it. It didn’t happen in Prague so this was the first.

The man beside him chuckles and help in retrieving his luggage from the beltway (whatever it calls). “Here.” Daniel say as he passed the luggage to Seongwoo.

“Ah, thank you so much. I’m sorry for bumping into you too.” He quickly apologised and Daniel is quick to dismissed it. Saying that it’s okay. They looked at each other and for once or maybe for a second time, Daniel feels like he know this man. He feels something blooms inside of him. Like he wants to know this man more because of this weird feelings of having met him before even though he is so sure that he never met someone as good looking as the man standing in front of him.

“I’m Daniel.” He thinks it should be good to make an introduction to him even though they had only met like twice now. Seongwoo smiles to him, “Seongwoo.” The smile was very pretty and Daniel thinks this must be love at first sight? He never believed in love at first sight but he thinks that this is one. For this man he just learned named Seongwoo. He knows he’s bi but he has never had any feelings for a man before. Sana was the only love he has ever had and now he feels love for Seongwoo too. Which feels so wrong since he just lost his love like a year ago.

They fell into a comfortable conversation as they both made their way to the arrival gate. “Seongwoo ah!” They stopped talking when someone yells out his name loudly. Daniel feels like something is pulling on his heartstrings when he watched Seongwoo ran to the man that is waiting for him with an open arms. Throwing himself to the man who quickly wraps his arm around him.

Why does it feels so painful to see Seongwoo in somebody’s else’s arm. He thinks that he should be in his arms not that man but of course that is impossible since they only met like twice and talked to each other for like minutes. Daniel smiles sadly at that and headed to the where all the people waiting there. And he thought of just walking away from the couple but a hand stops him. He turns head to the hand holding his wrist and up to the person, which is actually Seongwoo.

Seongwoo smiles to him, another hand linked around the man beside him. “Daniel, this is Jinyoung. Jinyoungie this is Daniel. I know it will sound funny but we only just met like minutes ago and also bumped into each other once when we’re in Prague.” Seongwoo introduces the two men to each other. There is no tensions enveloping them but it might happen soon. Both shake hands greeted each other.

Seongwoo had fun talking to Daniel all the while when they both walked towards the arrival entrance and his heart keeps beating so fast still when he walks with Daniel. There is something special about Daniel that made him so attracted to him. He doesn’t know what yet but he would want to find out more soon if Daniel allows him to. He wants to be friend with him since he could feel the connection between each other and Daniel felt the same thing too.

*

After months of knowing each other, Daniel learned that Seongwoo is a florist who loves to write poems and lyrics which he never shows to anyone before. Not even to his fiancé but surprisingly he shows them to Daniel. And Daniel couldn’t believed himself that he would ended up working with Jinyoung, Seongwoo’s fiancé. It made him feel uneasy because he has to face Jinyoung all day and sometimes saw Seongwoo coming by and visit him.

Even so, he is happy to be able to meet Seongwoo all day or when he drops by the office. Seongwoo would always glance to him without Jinyoung noticing and smiles at Daniel. They were soft smiles, almost the same like he always gave to Jinyoung. And Daniel would smiles back at him in the same way but maybe more but he really does starting to feel something for him. No, even since he met him back in Prague. He can feel and see the similarity in their characters. He meant Seongwoo and his long time deceased lover, Sana.

And Seongwoo too. He knows it is wrong to feel this sort of attractions to Daniel when he is engaged to Jinyoung who is several months later will be his husband but he just couldn’t run away from Daniel. He loves looking at him and have him around when he waits for Jinyoung to finish his meetings. He would sat with Daniel and talks to him. At even shares to him his latest poems that he had written. Asking for Daniel to evaluate them. They would laughs and even stares to each other longingly. Like they have been in love with each other for so long. Like they are the long lost lovers who just met each other after years of separation.

Seongwoo’s heart keeps beating so fast every time he is with Daniel or every time he feels him closed by. It’s already been accustomed to him now that he thinks it’s fate that his heart would beat so fast each time he is with Daniel. Maybe Daniel have that sort of special effect on him that could give palpitations. Slowly, he is falling for Daniel more and more. Wishing to spend more time with Daniel is he can.

*

Daniel found out that the reason why he had been saying that Seongwoo and Sana was sharing a lot of similarity is because that Seongwoo’s heart right now is actually Sana’s. His parent had told him about the donations which really surprises him and then he went to confront Sana’s parents. To ask them if they did donated her organs to someone. Which is true when he asked them if they had donated her heart to a man named Seongwoo. He didn’t get angry at first but feels confused. Is he really that desperate or was he is too in love with Sana that he thinks that the love he has for Seongwoo now is fake because his heart once belong to his dead girlfriend. Or was it real and he is truly in love with Seongwoo. He doesn’t even know anymore. Do Seongwoo know about this and is using him because of the heart? Or is it really Seongwoo and his feelings is true and not fake.

Seongwoo also learned that, after all this time he had spent with Daniel, found out that Sana was Daniel’s girlfriend. He felt hurt. Why? He thought that it’s just because Daniel is so special that his heart beats for him every time he is around or closed by because he is Daniel and not because Daniel is Sana’s boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. But at this point, it’s already pointless. He don’t know what to do or what to say. Now he isn’t sure about his feelings anymore. He is torn between loving his fiancé Jinyoung and loving Daniel. He love them both equally. But it hurts so much that maybe, maybe his feelings for Daniel was fake because of the heart embedded inside him. Is this all of Sana’s doing that each time Daniel to ever so slightly smile at him, his heart will beats so fast? Is this all her doing?

Jinyoung had felt something is going on between the two as he constantly seen them talking to each other when he steps out of the room after his meetings but he tries to brushed it off because he loves Seongwoo so much. Maybe he’s imagining things. Maybe his fiancé has finally found a great friend in Daniel. But he couldn’t help to feel jealous when he sees them together. Until one day, he found that Daniel is working silently while Seongwoo is sitting by the lounge alone. A small pot of flower in his hand.

He approaches him and Seongwoo lifted his head to him and gave him a small smile. “Flower for your desk, Youngie.” He extended his arm out for his fiancé to take it. He did and pulls Seongwoo into a side hug with a peck on his lips. Which Daniel is looking them subtly. “Thank you love. So much. It’s really pretty.” Seongwoo smiles happily, but they don’t look so bright like it always did when he is with Jinyoung. The brightness in his eyes disappeared and he doesn’t even know why but he won’t ask him.

“Ready for lunch?” Jinyoung asked. Seongwoo nods and rested his head on his shoulder as he let him usher him out of the office. He didn’t spare a glance to Daniel because if he did so, he knows he would burst into tears. He need to be away from the man. He can’t hope that this love is real because it’s fake. It’s not his own feeling, it’s Sana’s. No, he is not blaming her for the feelings but he blamed himself for being to hopeless for the man. He felt wrong to feel something for Daniel and ignore his to Jinyoung which he had vow to marry soon. He bites back his tears as he could see Daniel with his peripheral vision. He couldn’t make up how Daniel looks like right now but he thinks it might looked the same like he is. Sad and confused.

They had stopped talking to each other once they learned the origins of the heart. Who Sana is too Daniel in the past. Seongwoo stops all contacts with Daniel or any longing glances he had given to him before. He try his best to not talked to him when he enters Jinyoung’s office. He need to be focusing more on Jinyoung and himself now since they are soon to get married. In several months from now. Maybe by early next year. Plus he thinks that Jinyoung might have noticed about his relationship with Daniel. So he is scared that he would anger Jinyoung and he felt guilty for, sort of, cheating him with Daniel even though he didn’t do anything that would say that he is cheating. He and Daniel have never go so far to kissing or holding hands. Yes he did went out with Daniel some times when he’s bored and needed someone to talk to and accompany him when he’s lonely. He would turn to Daniel. And Daniel never seems to mind about it and is actually enjoying his time with Seongwoo.

“Can we eat Chinese for lunch today?” He whispers, tiredly as they enter the lift. Jinyoung nods and smile. He pressed the lobby button. And while the door of the lift slowly closing, Seongwoo accidentally looked at Daniel which is actually looking back at him too. His heart clenches and beats erratically again. Even short glances could make him feel like this, what will happen if they starts to hold hands or hugging. He might die because of his heart. Again with the heart problems. Why does it has to be his heart. Why.

*

Jinyoung gave out his wedding invitation to Daniel and to the rest of his employees. They all congratulates him for his wedding while Daniel just stares into the card. Seongwoo is getting married. He haven’t seen or talked to him for months now and now, he is getting married. He bitterly chuckles to himself as he could feel tears is threatening to slip when he stares into the card even longer. He should be happy for him and not feel sad about it but no. His brain is fucking with him. His heartstrings is tugging ever so harshly as he keeps reading the card in his mind. It’s not his name and Seongwoo written in the card but Jinyoung’s and Seongwoo’s. He felt like crumpling the card and shove it into the trash can but he stopped himself because he have made a decision. Another stupid thing to do.

To run away again. Run away from problems and this time, maybe this time he won’t comeback to Korea. Maybe this time he’ll permanently stay in Prague but he can find peace there if he stays in Prague. Nobody can make him feel sad or makes him want to cry his heart out because of the pain he’s feeling. He can’t. Not again. He have lost his love once, and now he won’t lost another one. But he did still looses him since he is going to get married. So either way, he will still get his heart broken. Again. This time not because of his love dies, but because he left to marry someone else that is not him. That will never be him.

He stood and approaches Jinyoung, a hand on his shoulder as the other turns around. “Congratulations Jinyoung ssi. I’m very happy for you both.” He smiles but it’s not that genuine but he’s not that happy at all. Still pretty confused about his feelings but at the same time, he is so sure of it after he received the invitation card to the wedding. But it is too late for him to even say it.

Jinyoung blinks and nods his head, thanking Daniel for it. “Will you be coming to our wedding?”

Daniel wanted to say no because he can’t stand to watch the man he is in love with to walk down the aisle to someone’s else’s arms but that might make Seongwoo sad and he might regret it if he didn’t see him for the last time before he flew back to Prague and never comeback. Maybe. He swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He sighs, “Yes, I will. But just for a short while since I have...something else to do after that.” He smiles, tightly.

“Oh. Okay. Thank you again.” Jinyoung says, genuinely smiling at Daniel.

Daniel walks away to get his head out of the clouded space. He really needed it. He is holding back his tears for a while now since he received and read that invitation card so now he need to let it all out. Right now so when the day he sees Seongwoo, he won’t cry. He’s not gonna cry in front of Seongwoo. So let him cry his heart out right now and be done with it. He’ll mend to his heart once he reached Prague.

Daniel drops to his knees as he steps out to the rooftop. His tears pouring down like a rainfall. Sobbing loudly at the sadness he’s been holding back. He regretted to ever feel so confused about his own feelings for Seongwoo. He knows he loves him and he still do even after they had stopped talking or seeing each other. He loves him so very much that it hurts to see him marrying to someone. Going to marry someone.

“Seongwoo ah~I love you...I l-love you so much...” he sobs and hiccups in between his words. He leans to the wall and buried his head in between his knees as he hugs them both. Crying to his heart desire until he feels nothing else can be pour out. His body shakes so much as he continue on crying. Softly whispering to no one “I love you” over and over again.

At during the exact same time, back at home, Seongwoo too was crying. He knows he should be ecstasy about his marriage to Jinyoung since he has been waiting for it to happen since he got engaged to him, but no, instead he feels devastated and sadden by his own marriage. He is sadden because he is going to tie a knot with Jinyoung and swear his love to him forever and that means he can’t be in love with Daniel anymore. He is distraught by it. Like Daniel, he too softly whispers his “I love you too” like Daniel was in the room with him. Like the man is standing in front of him. He sobs until he fell asleep.

*

The wedding day arrived with people congratulating the parents of the two grooms. The ballroom was beautifully decorated with white roses. Jinyoung was out there with his parents, in his black tuxedo, welcoming the guest into the room. His smiles was big and happy as he is getting married to the love of his life today.

A few days before his wedding, he was shocked to received a resignation letter from Daniel. Saying that he need to leave for Prague again. He didn’t specify why but just ended it with a thank you. Jinyoung knows that it must have something to do with his wedding since he could tell that Daniel is in love with his fiancé. He’s running away. It’s a relief on his side, meaning no one will try to stop his wedding. He really want to make this happen and get married to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo sat in the room, already dressed in his own tuxedo, a contrast to his soon husband. Wearing all white as he sat there staring to himself. He would often times smiles to the staff or his friends and parents when they came in to congratulate him. But it wasn’t bright or happy. It looks forced. His feelings is shifting, no, it’s already shifted to someone else now. What he feels for Jinyoung not really love now. He feels nothing.

Daniel drop by Sana’s grave when he’s on his way to Seongwoo’s wedding. His luggage already ready in the car. He prays for her and smiles sadly down to Sana’s grave. “Sana ah. I am sorry that I have to leave again. But this time, it’s for forever. I love you and you will always be placed in a special part of me but...the spot is slowly being taken away from you. I know I shouldn’t allow it but I just...,” he chokes and a tear falls down his eyes, quickly wiping it away he continues, “I just love him so much, Sana. Thank you...thank you for saving him. Thank you for letting me meet him by accident and letting me love him. I am sorry for hurting you. I hoped that you let me love him even though I can’t have him. Thank you...Sana ah.” He concluded as he cries. Slowly trying to get it to stop before he headed to the wedding.

-  
Jinyoung greeted him with an open arm. Saying that he is sadden with Daniel leaving him for Prague but wishes him all the best as Daniel did the same by congratulating him again before he moves to find a seat for him. Or maybe he should go and meet Seongwoo then leave before the wedding begins. No, he decided to go against that and chose to just walk around for a moment before he leave the wedding. He didn’t plan to stay until the end or when it begins. He can’t bear to watch. It’s more than enough for him if he gets to see Seongwoo even just a glimpse of him. That’s more than enough. And now he regretted for not having taking any picture of him.

His mind was cut off when someone calls for the familiar name he has been longing, wanting to meet. Months being apart and not seeing or talking to each other is painful.

“Seongwoo...here is your bouquet of tulips for you to hold later when you walk down the aisle.” A girl passed the flower to Seongwoo, in all his glory, dressed in his white tuxedo. His hair was pushed up, revealing his forehead and how pretty he is, like he met him the first time.

“Ah, thank you Mia.” He smiles, inhaling the flowers but then he stops when suddenly his heart beats faster again like when he sensed Daniel is around. He turns his head and widen his eyes when he finally met Daniel. The girl had already left after he passed the flower and that leaves them both alone. Standing by the hall, staring at each other. His heart can’t stop beating as it keeps getting faster. It may only been a minute that is more than enough to Daniel. He sorrowfully smile to him and turn away. Walking away to leave the venue.

Seongwoo drops the bouquet, clutches his heart and he his breath starts to get haggard. He slowly moves to chase after Daniel, trembling hands extended out to try and reach him. “D-Daniel...” his tears is automatically flowing down. It’s getting harder and harder to breath now and his heart beats faster and faster. He cries out, “Ni-Niel...Nielie...” he huffed, he feels like his heart is about to jumped out of his chest or maybe stops beating. And he collapses. That gets Daniel’s attention when he heard a loud thud coming from behind him. He turned and his heart drops to the floor at Seongwoo lying on the floor. He rushes to his side, “Seongwoo...Seongwoo! Seongwoo wake up!”

There is no other choice but to rush him to the hospital. Wedding can wait but not Seongwoo.

*

The wedding was called off when Seongwoo was being taken to the hospital. Everybody was shocked and so does their friends. Jinyoung could take a clear guess why and who is a fault his wedding be called off. He’s upset that his wedding was called off but he’s even more scared of Seongwoo. Of his life. He droves to the hospital when he learned minutes after Seongwoo was rushed to the hospital by Daniel.

He punched the heck out of Daniel once he arrived at the hospital and found Daniel sitting at the waiting area. His collar was yanked forward, intimidatingly glared at Daniel who also looks pissed.

“It’s your fault. This is your fault! You made forced him to collapsed didn’t you?! If you weren’t there, he wouldn’t have collapsed and the wedding would not be called off! He snarls, angrily spat at Daniel. The latter yanks pushed him off him and fixed up his collar.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes you did! Because of your presence, he collapses. Because of you there, he passed out! You should leave for Prague right now Daniel. I don’t you to be near my fiancé anymore. You hurt him. And you’re hurting us both too. Just leave already and never comeback like you said to me before.”

Daniel stares down to his feet, saying nothing until he did after minutes has passed. Staring up to the door where Seongwoo lies over it.

“I will...but not until Seongwoo wakes up. For until then, I’m gonna wait.” He sternly and firmly said that to Jinyoung and took a seat again. Not looking at Jinyoung as he fiddled with his fingers. Anxiously waiting for him to open his eyes. He need to see him and make him promise one thing to him. He need to do this before he leaves for Prague. Jinyoung didn’t say a word and huffed as he wait with Daniel.

When Seongwoo finally wakes up, Jinyoung, his parents and Seongwoo’s parents was delighted. They smiles and was glad to see him finally opening his eyes. He groans and heard the sound of the beeping that he is so used to heard when he was admitted to the hospital for his heart problem. They were monitoring his heart beat to see how it goes and turns out it was beating so fast.

He know that Daniel is around. He is closed by and he need to see him. With little power he has, he raised his hand up, shakily motioning for Jinyoung who quickly took his hand in his own. “Seongwoo...”

“...Young...ie. Niel...need to see him...” Jinyoung frozen when Seongwoo wanted to see Daniel. His anger suddenly came back but he held back as he smile to his soon husband. Kissing the palm of his beloved and left the room. He really didn’t want Daniel to meet him, like he really don’t want to but Seongwoo will keep asking for him if he didn’t allow him to see Seongwoo.

He found Daniel standing by the door, back leaning against the wall there. Jinyoung sigh, “I’m against this idea of allowing you to meet him but if I don’t let you, he will surely asked for you again and again.” He says which Daniel just stares at him. “Go. Seongwoo is looking for you. I will asked out parents to leave you two alone but after that Daniel, please leave.” He says and went inside to called them out.

Once they left, Daniel went inside and closed the door. Seongwoo quickly looked at him and his heart beats even faster now. It’s not good for and Daniel is worried about him. Taking a seat next to his bed, he stares down to Seongwoo. Who still looks gorgeous and handsome even though he looks pale and sick.

“Daniel...”

The latter shushed him. Signalling that he should let him talk this time. He has to tell him and make him promised then leave. Daniel gently took Seongwoo’s hand in his own and gave it a kiss. It’s the first time he and Seongwoo had ever held hand. He made Seongwoo to blush a little.

“Seongwoo, I love you. I always has been ever since the day we bumped into each other in Prague. I know I will never get to have you since you’re marrying Jinyoung soon but at this moment, no, just allow me to love you for forever. It’s alright if you don’t love me back because it’s more than enough for me to just love you instead.” He kissed Seongwoo’s palm this time. There’s tears threatening to slips out his eyes and so does in Seongwoo’s. “I will always love you so please be happy. And...I want you to promise me something Seongwoo. Will you promise me that...that you’ll go for a heart surgery to fix that heart of yours?”

Seongwoo gasped, he wanted to protest but Daniel won’t allow him. “Please. I don’t want you to be like this. Promise me. Promise me that you go for a heart surgery again. If you don’t promise me...” he chokes, “I won’t be able to leave you for Prague.”

That does the trick. When he says that he’s leaving, Seongwoo started crying. Why is he leaving? Does he not love me anymore? Did he hurt him so back that he has to leave for Prague? Why? Please don’t. Seongwoo wants to say all this but he doesn’t know why he can’t say them. It’s like his ability to speak has been taken away. He shake his head as if saying no he won’t undergo a heart surgery again but Daniel won’t buy it. He firmly asked him to promise. But Seongwoo doesn’t want to because he doesn’t want Daniel to leave. He loves him. He loves him so much. Can’t he see it?

“Promise me. Please. Seongwoo please.” He pleads as he cry. Seongwoo sobs and keeps shaking his head. He couldn’t. He won’t. He really does not want Daniel to leave him. They both kept crying until both tears stopped by itself and only soft sniffles was heard inside the room. He knows Daniel will still leave even if he says no. So with a heavy heart, he open his mouth.

“...I promise...” he says with his trembling lips as he watch Daniel looking at him. Eyes red and puffy and the other gave him a wet smile. One last kiss to his hand and he lets go. Seongwoo widen his eyes, he shake his head when Daniel slowly stand up. “Niel...no. Please...don’t...”

Daniel let one last tear slips down his eye, looking down at Seongwoo with a broken smile, “Thank you and...goodbye.” Then he turns away and leave Seongwoo to his demise. Tuning off the cries coming from Seongwoo. “Daniel! Daniel comeback!! No Daniel...Niel~ Please...comeback...don’t leave me...” he sobs and crying out loud until Jinyoung and their parents came back in. Finding only Seongwoo and no Daniel.

He sobs endlessly but Daniel will never comeback to him.

*

Ever since then, after he had made that promise to Daniel, he undergo a heart surgery. For his sake. Wishing that Daniel will comeback if he did it. He cancelled off the wedding and apologises to Jinyoung and to their parents. Saying that he could not marry Jinyoung anymore because his heart, no his feeling and his love has been stolen by someone who went faraway from him. He is sorry for ruining everything but he just can’t do it. So he took of the ring and returned it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, he is sad about it but deep down he knows that Seongwoo has stopped loving him. His only, one and only love fell out of love. But even so, he will stay by his side. Helps him in whatever he needed to do.

 

Few days after Daniel had arrived to Prague, he received an email. From Jinyoung. He told him about Seongwoo. He feels empty when he read it. Tears came out hours later when he went to the park where he first bumped into Seongwoo and he starts crying.

_**‘I wrote this to tell you that...Seongwoo died during the operation. I am sorry.’** _

Of course he dies. Nobody can survived a heart surgery twice. If there is some, most of them are a rare case or maybe just lucky. He lost his one true love, again.

*

It’s been four years since he left Korea to Prague. It’s been four years since he has heard anything from Jinyoung or anyone from Korea. Except for his parents. Daniel has been living quite well in Prague. Successful opening his own art gallery and teaches kids and even adult how to paint and take pictures. He has his own studio there and he is planning to open one in Seoul. And also he is preparing to go back to Seoul since he was invited to attend an art gallery opening there and also since he is one of the artist who shares his works there. So he needed to attend.

One thing for sure, he does not expecting anyone to come a fetched him. He didn’t even want to when the person who invited him has offered a transport to pick him up. He refuses and chose to find his own. He didn’t even tell his parents since he wanted to surprised them.

The long flight was so tiring that the first thing that came into his mind is to sleep. Or maybe freshen up first then sleep. He walks out over to the arrival gate and walk passed all the people who came to pick someone up. He yawns but half way through his yawns someone calls his name which made him to stop yawning. He turns around to find the person who had called him.

“Kang Daniel. Long time no see.”

Daniel stiffen once he found the person. He removed his sunglasses away and stares at the person. Eyes wide in shocked. The person slowly takes careful step in approaching Daniel. Slowly shortening the distance between them until he stand feet away from Daniel.

That jet black hair. That beautiful buttoned nose and smile. Those tall and now slightly muscular body. He’s still the same as four years back. But how?

There stand the person who he had learned four years back to be dead, due to the operation but...is not dead since he is standing right in front of him. Looking very well and healthy.

That same smile he remembers so well is gracing his face.

“Hi.” Seongwoo says softly.

Daniel gaped. His mouth opened and closed for a few times. Speechless. Seongwoo just chuckles to his reaction.

“I see you have become such a great and successful artist in Prague. Well done. I’m proud of you. Mina said that you’re be coming to attend the art gallery opening so I asked her to tell me when is your flight. So here I am, waiting for the love of my life to come home after four years of being away from me, living in Prague.” He says nonchalantly. Like it was nothing serious about the news of his death that Jinyoung had relay to him four years ago. Like nothing had happened on that day where they both.l crying for each other.

Daniel chose to stop gaping and starts to talk. He is so confused but...wait...Love of his life?

“How...why...when...”

“How I survived the surgery? Well after the operation has been taken place, I went for a heart transplant after that. Then a year later traveled to the States for another transplant and now I am all well and healthy. No more abnormalities or any palpitations. My heart beats just fine. Why do I lie about my death? It is because I want you to feel regret by leaving me behind. I want to make you suffer in grief after you just left me. After confessing that you love me but then leave me. I want to make you feel pain in your heart. To let you know how it feels like to have a knife stabbed into your heart when the person you love left you. When did I know about you coming back? Well I’ve said it to you before. Mina told me. And to make it easy for you, Mina is my friend and she knows about you and me. So there you have it. Great right?” He says smiling.

Daniel blinks but then dropped his backpack and pulls Seongwoo into a tight hug. Making the other to let out a small squeak as he was squeezed into his embrace. He relaxes and slowly lets his tears down. He leans into Daniel’s embraced. Wrapping his own arms around him as they both continue to hug each other. Ignoring the many eyes that stares back at the two.

They pulled apart to stare into each other’s eyes and Daniel noticed that Seongwoo didn’t wear any ring.

“Your ring?”

“Oh, I broke off the wedding after you left. I told him that I can’t marry him when my feelings left my body when you left me for Prague. I fell out of love for him and I apologised to him so many times but he says that he understand me and says it’s okay. Jinyoung is such a nice man. He is now happily married to one of his best friend.” Seongwoo explained as he slowly interlaced his fingers with Daniel. They keep smiling to each other.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. But if you want to make up for it, then you better start right now.”

“What do you proposed?”

Seongwoo already know what he wants but he chose to think about it. Then he grins.

“I want you to kiss me. Kiss me for all the years that you have left me. Kiss me like you really really mean it.”

Daniel blushed but only for a moment then he slyly grins back to Seongwoo which startles the latter. He pulls him closed by the waist and slowly leans in.

“As you wish, baby.”

And then he clashed their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Seongwoo hums and quickly kissed him back. Arms wounded around Daniel’s neck. Daniel chose to deepen their kiss at that moment by tilting his head aside so that the angle fits more perfectly. He licked Seongwoo’s bottom lick and Seongwoo sighs, open his mouth for Daniel to shoved his tongue in.

They kissed like hours although it’s minutes passed by. And they pulled away for some breath.

Forehead rested again each other as the savour the moment. Eyes closed at first then they open it to stare at each other. Daniel smiles fondly to Seongwoo and so did Seongwoo.

“I love you. And I am never leaving you ever again.” Daniel peck his lips.

“Good because I love you too and please don’t ever leave me.” Another peck.

His heart does beat so fast but not because it was Sana’s or because of the donor. But it’s because it confirms that their love for each other was real and not a fake one. Both extremely love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please.  
> Give me feedbacks too.  
> It's been a long while since I last write anything that is more than 10k words or a one shot.  
> So I hope you guys would enjoy this as much as I do.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
